1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which is configured to move a cap member from a retracted position to a capping position by a driving force for moving a liquid droplet jetting head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus provided with a cap member, which isolates nozzles from a surrounding atmosphere by making a close contact with a nozzle surface of a liquid droplet jetting head when printing is not carried out, has hitherto been known. The cap member is movable from a retracted position at which the cap member is away from the nozzle surface to a capping position at which the cap member makes a close contact with the nozzle surface. In a case that a printing apparatus includes a dedicated motor for moving the cap member, a configuration of the printing apparatus becomes complicated. Therefore, the printing apparatus is configured to move the cap member by driving force for moving the liquid droplet jetting head.
For instance, an arrangement is made such that the nozzle surface of the liquid droplet jetting head faces a platen in a first direction, and the liquid droplet jetting head is movable in a second direction which is orthogonal to the first direction. A home position of the liquid droplet jetting head is away in the second direction from a print area in which the nozzle surface faces the platen. The cap member is arranged to be adjacent to the platen in the second direction. The capping position of the cap member is located far away from the platen than the retracted position of the cap member in the second direction. Therefore, at the time of moving from the retracted position to the capping position, the cap member is guided in an inclined direction which is inclined with respect to the first direction and the second direction. When the liquid droplet jetting head moves from the print area to the home position, the liquid droplet jetting head or a surrounding structure thereof presses a pressed portion provided for the cap member in the second direction. Due to a pressing force, the cap member moves from the retracted position to the capping position. As the liquid droplet jetting head reaches the home position, the cap member reaches the capping position and makes a close contact with the nozzle surface.